Hetalia: Holy Rome's Return
by Blueazul67
Summary: Germany gets fed up with Italy, but Italy finds HRE in the weirdest of ways. Germany's secret involving HRE is revealed, but not in the way you would expect. I do not own any characters. Just know that I might add or tweak a few details!
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, I ONLY OWN THIS STORY! PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME IF I DID THE DISCLAIMER WRONG, I AM STILL IN EDUCATION!**

 **THIS IS MY SECOND HETALIA FANDOM! MY 1ST ONE IS OK, BUT IT COULD BE BETTER! HETALIA FANDOM WILL NEVER DIE.**

 **This contains some SERIOUS Prussia x Hungary, GerIta, HRE x Italy, and Spanomo.**

 **When I change POVs, I BOLD the character whom the reader sees their POV.**

 **Germany** rolled his eyes. As usual, Italy was concentrated on pasta and other carbs so his military training was pointless, needless to say.

"Pasta!" Italy squeaked in delight. "Pastaaa!" Germany's belly was sick of pasta, pizza, any Italian food. He had considered eating Britain's food, but no one was going to do that.

"Italy," Germany called, clearly annoyed. "Stop making pasta, pizza, canolies, anything! Let _me_ do the cooking!" Italy placed his spoon down.

"But I already put the noodles in...!"

"Arragh!" Germany screamed, taking his hand and slapping Italy's face. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN ANNOYING?! SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY WE'RE ALLIES!" As soon as the words came out, Germany instantly regretted them. Italy's face turned red where Germany's hand hit it, his blue eyes widening and filling with tears.

"Is that really how you feel?" he asked in a quiet tone, rubbing his hand on the spot where Germany had struck him. The spot was now turning an ugly color.

"Italy-"

"I'll go." Italy just slumped out of his kitchen and left the house, failing to slam the door.

 **Italy** went to his home and cried into a pillow. _Germany had struck him._ Italy trudged back downstairs and sat on his couch, holding a tomato ring that Germany had given him last year on Buon San Valentino by accident. Italy still kept the ring, but the flowers had died so Italy got rid of them after three weeks. _Maybe like those flowers, our friendship isn't going to last forever..._ Italy thought. He put down the tomato ring and went to bed, crying in pain. The next morning, Italy called Romano.

"Hello? Romano speaking."

"Romano," Italy said. "Come over. _NOW._ " He hung up the phone and got ready for his brother's arrival.

"Italy?" Romano called. "I'm here." Italy ran to his older brother and cried as he hugged him.

"Ackk!" Romano puffed. "Can't breathe!" Italy let go of him instantly.

"What happened?" Romano asked, catching his breath as he sat down on the beige couch. Italy turned on the light that was off and turned his face so Romano could see his bruise. "AHH! Who the hell did that to you?!"

Italy began to come up with an excuse. _Why am I still making excuses? We're not even friends anymore._ "G-Germany." Romano's olive-colored eyes turned dark.

"Where do you keep your ice?" Romano asked, going to the kitchen. Italy told him. Wrapping the ice in a towel, Romano gave it to Italy who pressed it against his black and blue cheek. "So, why do you think that damn jerk-bastard did that?"

"I-I'm not sure," Italy said. "Well, I guess he got fed up that I'm useless in war, and me always making a mess in his kitchen, and only eating pasta, pizza, canolies, and drinking all his wine. Other than that, I'm not sure." Romano nodded, glancing outside. It was noon.

"I'm going to pay a visit to him," Romano said, grabbing a bat that Italy had kept in his staircase chest for emergencies. Italy knew what Romano was going to do, but this time he didn't stop him. As Romano left, Italy decided to tag along. He grabbed his blue uniform coat and left. He was wearing his classic blue uniform with his black boots.

 **Germany** woke up late. "Italy! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Then he remembered. He had _slapped_ the Italian. Italy usually woke up before him on Saturdays and Sundays to make breakfast of pasta. _Pasta! Why always pasta?!_ Germany thought. He went downstairs and prepared a breakfast of coffee and eggs. He didn't expect Prussia to be seated at the table at 10:41 AM. He came home last night, extremely happy as he held a beer bottle. Except he wasn't drunk- for once.

"Prussia, if you must drink beer and come home after 8:30 pm, then go to Austria's house or someone else's," Germany said, placing a plate of food in front of Prussia. Prussia just rolled his red eyes and snarfed the food down.

"Well, I'm going to the movies today for a special girl," Prussia said.

Germany ate an egg. "Oh? Whom?"

"No one you might know because you're not as awesome as me!" Prussia said with a smirk.

"Is it Hungary?"

"What! How could you know?!" Prussia gasped.

"Because I saw her as you came in? She was standing outside our lawn, gazing at you in _that_ way." Germany said.

"So...any tips?" Prussia asked, not meeting his eye. "I really like her and I would like to pro-"

"No. After what I did to Italy? I'm not the person who you should talk to."

Prussia stopped drinking the coffee. "What did you do?" Germany told him, and by the time he was finished, it was noon and Gilbert had left.

"Just apologize and bring some Italian food with you!" East said, holding Hungary's arm as the two lovers left arm in arm.

Germany sighed. Gilbert made it sound so simple. He was just boiling the water when he heard a knock. "Coming!" Germany took off the apron, closed the kitchen door and opened his front door. He already found Holy Rome who was sitting on a stool in the Kitchen, so Germany wondered who it could be.

"YOU POTATO-EATING BASTARD!" Lovino Vargas screamed, hitting Germany with a bat. _Great. Italy told Romano._ "What the hell? Why did you slap him?!"

Germany was taken aback. Sure, he had hit Italy, but he knew it was wrong. Why did South Italy have to be so...weird about it? Then he remembered that it would not take much to anger the Italian if it had anything to do with Ludwig.

"Romano!" Italy called. "Wait for me!" By the time Feliciano came into the house, Lovino had gotten Germany onto a chair, gun pointed at his head. He knew Romano always carried a gun in his uniform pocket. "Ayyy! Put that gun down!"

"Well, what should we do?" Romano asked. "I've already got him down." Italy looked uncomfortable. Sure, he hated Germany at that moment, but he also was close friends with the cold-hearted German.

"Whatever you want. I'm going to make pasta."

"NO!" Germany called. "Don't go into the kitchen...!" Italy ignored him.

 **Italy** opened the door, to see someone he hadn't seen since the Thirty Years War when he was still a servant in Austria's home. His blue eyes grew huge. "H-Holy Rome...is that you?" The blonde figure turned around. He was wearing the same clothes, a bigger size of course.

"Hello, I'm looking for Italy. I heard she could be found in Germany's home." Holy Rome said, looking at Italy. "Do you know where she is?" Italy backed away, unable to speak. He ran to Romano.

"Romano..." Feliciano said. "Holy Rome...he came back." Romano's eyes grew huge. Germany was forgotten as the Italian Brothers ran into the kitchen, ignoring Germany's protests. The brothers gazed at Holy Rome, olive and blue eyes unable to believe what they were seeing.

"Oh, you must be Romano!" Holy Rome smiled. "Can you tell me where I can find your little sister?" Romano pointed a shaking finger at Italy.

"Huh? That's not her," Holy Rome said, not getting it. "That's not the girl of my dreams."

Italy spoke up. "Holy Rome, it's me. I-I'm a guy."

 **Holy Rome** stood there, dumbfounded. _No WAY this guy could be Chibitalia! She's a lady now, unless..._ Holy Rome glanced at Italy's eyes. _It WAS her! Or him._ They each had the same curl, auburn hair, and blue eyes. No doubt this man was _her_. "Why didn't you tell me you were a...?"

Italy looked down at his boots. "Because I couldn't."  
Holy Rome's hands were shaking as he touched the black and blue mark on Italy's cheek. "Who did that to you?!"

Romano spoke. "That damn bastard Germany." Over the years in hiding, Holy Rome had heard Italy was fond of the German but never had he thought Germany would hit his beloved. Had he known, he would've gone to Austria's home, begged to know where Italy now lived and would've never shown up when Germany called.

 **Germany** felt guilty as HRE told Italy that Germany knew where he was all this time. He had told no one and never wrote it down since both Italy and Prussia would read his journals and important documents.

"What?!" Italy and Romano had shrieked when HRE told them that Germany had told him to stay away. Facing Germany who was now seated in his kitchen, Italy cried, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Germany looked down. "I couldn't." The looks the Italy brothers made Germany want to crawl somewhere and die. Even HRE understood, and he too was shooting Germany looks of pure hatred.

"Germany, you know how much I missed him!" Italy sobbed. Germany looked away, ashamed. He was going to tell Italy today after apologizing, but things got out of hand. It was a fall day when Italy finally told him about his past. Including when HRE and the little Italian kissed before Germany himself was born.

 **Holy Rome** was shocked just as much as the Italian brothers. Germany made it seem like Italy moved on when he was still waiting for the blonde warrior to come back. It was by pure chance that Germany met Holy Rome that day. Germany recognized him as his older brother since Prussia had shown him a painting that Italy had done in the 900's. Ludwig had told him to stay in hiding. _Probably to keep Italy all to himself, selfish jerk._

"Holy Rome?" Italy asked as they walked to the garden in Austria's home. "Why didn't you try to find me?" HRE felt guilty.

"Because that German fellow said that it would cause you great heartache." Holy Rome said, gripping Italy's hand tighter.

"Listen, I never stopped loving you," Italy said as they stood outside Austria's front gate. "I always knew you would come back, one way or another. I couldn't bring myself to hate you now." HRE and Italy stood facing eachother. Blue eyes locked with blue eyes. Italy leaned forward slowly then grabbed HRE's face in his hands and held HRE's lips on his. None of the two lovers noticed a crowd of people standing around them, whispering.

"HOLY ROME!" Prussia called, tears brimming in his red eyes. "It's really you!" Holy Rome broke away from Italy and ran to his brother. They embraced. Then Holy Rome noticed Hungary. They were holding hands now, each with tears in their eyes.

"M-Miss Hungary?" Holy Rome said quietly, acknowledging her- and her diamond ring. "It's good to see you." Then France pushed his way so Holy Rome could see him.

"Holy Rome?" France gasped. "B-But I thought I-"

"No, I'm clearly alive." Holy Rome said, his voice betraying the slightest hint of hatred. "However, that scar you gave me?" He lifted his pant to his knee, revealing a long gash where a sword had been sliced. Italy looked from his older brother to HRE.

"Huh? Big Brother fought in the war too?" Italy asked.

France looked away, ashamed. "Yes. I did a thing I deeply regret. I will tell you one day but today is not that day."

 **Hungary** gripped Prussia's hand tighter. He looked at her and squeezed her hand.

"Let's leave these two in peace." The white-haired nation led Hungary to his home where he pinned her to the wall and they kissed. (They did stuff that I will not say, but I think you can figure it out yourselves, okay?) They lay that night in each other's arms. Hungary snuggled closer to Prussia who kissed her head and pulled her in.

"That was strange. Why did HRE show up today?" Hungary asked the next morning.

"I'm not sure. Ludwig never told me anything so I'm confused." Prussia said, pouring a cup of tea for his fiance. He had yet to tell Germany that he had proposed to Hungary on that date to dinner and the movies. Hungary had insisted that they tell all their friends, but they never expected to see Holy Rome and Italy kissing. Hungary smiled, remembering how Prussia used to be. He used to come to her, drunk until he finally stopped after being cured of his condition after a year. Back then, Hungary was dating Austria. They broke up since Austria had begun to act violently to her. Prussia was always there though. Even if he was a crazy idiot, she still loved him to death and beyond. They heard a knock on their door. Answering it, she saw Germany's surprised reaction to her 'outfit choice'.

"I-I think I'll come back later." The German said, glowing bright red. Hungary was wearing nothing other than panties and Prussia's shirt.

"No, you can come in." Hungary laughed. She put on some pajama pants and walked back into the kitchen when Germany hugged her.

"Ay! I have a sister now!" Germany smiled. Hungary shot a glance at Prussia who smiled.

"Well, we were going to tell everyone but it seems Germany now knows," Prussia said. Hungary's joy turned to cold surprise and hatred as Germany told Prussia and Hungary what happened yesterday.

"Why didn't you tell Italy?" Prussia yelled, grabbing Germany's shirt collar. He put Germany down and opened the door. "I can't take you anymore. Even though I had my own issues, someone always knew! When I was doing something important for my friends or my fiance, I would tell someone!" Hungary hugged Prussia, calming him down.

"I think it's best if you left us alone, and Italy." Prussia spat. Germany hung his head and left, closing the door after him. Prussia collapsed on the ground. "I can't believe it. He was hiding something so important. He knew how much I missed my brother. Why couldn't he tell me?!" Hungary stroked his white-blond hair and kissed him. They hugged in silence until Prussia got up and carried Hungary upstairs princess-style. He opened the bedroom door with his foot and closed the door and put his fiance on his bed. He and Hungary shared a kiss and Prussia pulled the blanket over them as they did 'adult things'.

 **Prussia** kissed Hungary multiple times. She reacted by grabbing locks of his hair, pulling him closer. (They do adult things, I PROMISE I WILL DO A PRUSSIA X HUNGARY LEMON AT ANOTHER TIME.) They lay in bed, once again in each other's arms. That night, Prussia went to Italy's place where HRE was staying. HRE was singing _MARUKAITE CHIKYUU_ as Italy placed pasta in front of him. They ate pasta together and then Prussia knocked.

"Hello, Prussia!" HRE said, opening up the door. "You're just in time for dinner!"

Prussia waved to Italy. "Guys, me and Hungary have something very important to tell you, so please come to the party tomorrow night. Formal, casual? I don't really care, just show up. Oh, and tell everyone to come."

"You're engagement party?" Italy asked. "I noticed the wedding bands."

The next night, Hungary was wearing a sea green dress, her engagement ring and her white heels. Prussia was wearing a tux when everyone started arriving.

"Congratulations!" England said, patting Prussia's back. "I never thought you would be engaged before me or anyone else!"

Russia was holding a bottle of vodka. "Even I never expected that." Hungary was talking to Austria, the conversation obviously awkward. Belarus and Ukraine were talking about marriage, Belarus still obsessed with Russia.

"Ah-ah-ahem!" Prussia called, clinking his spoon on the glass cups. Everyone grew quiet as Prussia delivered his speech. Alfred just laughed as he stuffed his face with hamburgers as everyone in the room listened.

"Hey, where's Ludwig?" Hungary asked as everyone went to go get some food from the dining room.

"Hmm, I'm not sure."

Prussia went upstairs, meaning to get something for the party when he noticed a note on his dresser with Germany's iron cross. His face turned to stone as he read it.

"HUNGARY! I HAVE TO GO!" Prussia shouted, flying down the stairs. "WEST IS GOING TO DO SOMETHING TERRIBLE!"

 **000000000000000000**

 **SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! I WILL DO A PRUSSIA X HUNGARY LEMON SOON, AS PROMISED! JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AS PRUSSIA AND HUNGARY ARE PLANNING THEIR WEDDING! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHERE GERMANY REVEALS WHERE HRE WAS HIDING FOR DECADES! HANG IN THERE! SORRY, THIS WAS CRAPPY!**


	2. Chapter 2: Like Mist

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ THIS. THIS MAY BE DIFFERENT FROM THE CANNON, I ALREADY KNOW! THANKS TO THOSE WHO SUPPORT ME! MY OFFICIAL ANIME Yt IS** _blueicestorm 44_ **IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CHECK IT OUT! THE RECORDER IS OK, BUT I UPLOADED 2 HETALIA AXIS POWER EPISODES ALONG WITH OTHER INFO! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY. I ADD A FEW DETAILS SO I DON'T WANNA HEAR "This never happened in the manga/anime", ok? I AM TYPING THIS 9-10-18.**

 **LEMON ALERT!**

 **Germany** gripped the knife in his hand ( **don't do this at home, kids. Not funny at all.** ) _I'm sorry, Italy. I never meant to hurt you._ After how everyone was treating him over the past years he just wanted to end it. He pretended to be a cruel person when he was really suffering. What made it worse was the day Germany met Holy Rome.

(In the past)

"Italia!" A blonde man called, banging on Austria's home. Germany had been visiting Austria only to find him not at home. Germany opened Austria's door to meet the person. "Oh! Um, sir? I'm looking for a girl named Italia or Italy, also known as the youngest brother of France, Spain, and Romano."

"Italy?" Germany asked, confused. Both blonde men looked at each other. "Wait, are you...?"

"Holy Rome? Yes. I am looking for my beloved."

"HRE..." Germany whispered. Italy had told him about his oldest friend while clutching his paintbrushes. "I'm sorry, but Italy isn't here."

"Oh." Holy Rome smiled. "I heard my little Italia is now fond of this man named Germany. If you see him, tell him that I will duel him for Italy's hand. No mercy of course."

"Are you Prussia's brother?" Germany asked after a while.

"Yes. I fought in the Thirty Years War. I was in hiding after that France chap stabbed me-" Holy Rome revealed a long scar along his body and other cuts along him. "I have now found the courage to find her again." Germany couldn't bring himself to tell the poor empire that he was talking to Germany. He instead told HRE to go into hiding for his reasons that he wouldn't say.

(Present)

 _I should've told him that I was Germany back then._ Germany thought as he cut his arm in one fine line, looking at his blood trickle in fascination. There were so many things Germany regretted, like letting a dictator rule him during WW2. He kept cutting as he remembered all the things he regretted. He especially regretted slapping Italy's fair cheek for no valid reason. He was barely conscious when East (Prussia) banged the door open.

 **Prussia** gasped in horror as he saw West on the floor, knife in hand as he bled almost everywhere. He quickly picked up the phone and dialed the ER.

"Hello? This is Prussia. I need a medic NOW." As the ambulance sped through the night, Prussia was barely aware that Hungary was sitting next to him, offering silent support. It was hours before the doctors let Germany's family visit him. Even Italy was there.

"Don't go, you cold-hearted German!" Italy cried, tears brimming in his blue eyes. HRE was also there, witnessing everything in silence.

"Hungary?" Prussia asked quietly as everyone started to leave. "I-I'm sorry that this is happening around our engagement." Hungary kissed him.

"It's ok. I know that you are caring and that what makes me love you the most." Hungary gave him a look that seemed to answer all his questions.

 **AS PROMISED, I WILL DO A LEMON. SO DON'T WORRY, IT WILL NOT BE VERY DETAILED! DON'T READ IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH READING LEMONS!**

Picking her up, Prussia went to a quiet room, slamming the door shut and pinned her against the bed while they shared a deep kiss. They undressed each other. Prussia kissed Hungary everywhere as Hungary grabbed locks of his white-blonde hair, urging him even closer. Prussia held her as they started to make love to each other. She let out moans of pleasure as Prussia held her close. Of all the things that were going on, both were quite happy in their own universe underneath the hospital covers. Prussia began kissing Hungary's 'woman parts' with delight.

 **END OF LEMON. SEE? I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T THAT BAD. Sorry, but I do not want to get reported.**

 **Hungary's** insides screamed with joy as Prussia made love to her. Since they were now fiances, it was alright for them do that stuff. The door suddenly opened.

"Oh my...!" France shrieked. "Ah, I'm so so sorry!" Prussia laughed and retracted as he sat up.

"Do not worry, I've seen you before with Joan of Arc!" Hungary glared at him.

"Well, I'll be going now," France said, slamming the door. "They're doing things in there, so best leave them alone. Okay?"

Hungary just laughed as Prussia's face turned bright red. "Oh, so _now_ you feel embarrassed?!"

Prussia groaned and got dressed, making Hungary want to kiss him even more. "I'm going to check up on Ludwig."

 **Italy** watched in horror as he saw his best friend lay on the hospital bed, cuts everywhere from the kitchen knife. The very knife Italy gave him for his birthday a couple years ago. _Sure, he hit me without reason, but was he holding so much in that it would drive him to this?_ Italy came home that night to find Holy Rome on his couch, flipping through Italy's sketchbook.

"Well, Italy?" Holy Rome asked. "Would you like to tell me what _this_ is?" He held up a picture of Germany with his shirt off in his room, sleeping.

"It's Germany sleeping."

"What was he doing in your bed?" Holy Rome asked, with a hint of sadness and anger.

"Um, comforting me? I had a nightmare about an evil tomato eating everyone up." Italy said, confused why his childhood sweetheart was so...tense. "Japan was there too, see? I drew him over there."

"Why did you draw them like that?" Holy Rome asked.

"Holy Rome, I don't love you anymore, not like before." Italy's hand flew over his mouth. "I mean, I love you but my heart is somewhere else..." his blue eyes glanced at the picture of Germany mounted over his fireplace. Holy Rome followed his gaze.

"But I've been here...!"

"You should've come sooner. In fact, you should never have left." Italy splewed the truth out. "If you hadn't left, I would've been very happy! But no! I thought you were dead, damn it!"

"I'm going back, Italy." Holy Rome said after a while.

"Back where?" Italy asked.

" _Up there_."

"So you really are dead?"

"No." Holy Rome sighed. "But I'm not alive either. Only you and our families could see me."

"So you're a ghost?"

"Yes. I was given two thousand years to finally tell you. But now you love Germany." Italy's jaw dropped. "I'm happy, I really am. I just wish things were different, that's all."

 **Italy** woke with a start. "L-Ludwig?!" The blonde German grunted in his sleep. Italy gazed at the man with love. He loved Holy Rome, but he loved Germany more. When Germany tried to cut himself beyond help, Italy came to him with all his family and friends. A year had passed since then. Prussia and Hungary often dropped by with their son, Roman Empira ( **made up country, no hating** ). RE was just like Holy Rome, but he was also not like Holy Rome. They both had the same personality but RE had Prussia's red eyes and Hungary's ash-brown hair. Italy heled the German closer as he remembered seeing Holy Rome disappear like mist into the night. All that was left behind was his outfit and Italy's broom that Holy Rome had kept forever.

 _Like a sunrise, a little boy and a servant ran hand-in-hand towards a meadow._

 _One with auburn hair, one with blond hair._

 _Like a sun high, the little boy kissed the servant, filling all his dreams so he soared._

 _Blue eyes gazing at blue eyes as they kissed._

 _Like a sunset, the little boy died and became a ghost leaving the servant all alone._

 _Like night, the servant became sad. But like the sunrise, he became happy again._

 _This is the story of Holy Rome and Chibitalia._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I know this was sad but I can't prolong HRE's life any longer in this story. However, I might add another chapter to inform you where HRE is going (heaven, duh) to watch Italy from and how he really feels about Ludwig. Make sure you know I might have divereted from the cannon, but it was on purpose. Thanks for reading! Bai!**


	3. Chapter 3: Final Goodbye

**HRE x Italy**

 **WARNING: YAOI! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS THEN DO NOT READ IT. THANKS! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ADD AND TWEAK A FEW DETAILS!**

 **CONTAINS SERIOUS SPAMANO, GERITA, PRUSSIA X HUNGARY, BELARUSSIA, AND FRUK!**

 **SUBSCRIBE TO MY ANIME YT (it's kinda weird and new): Blueicestorm 44**

 **Holy Rome** watched in sadness as Italy and Germany kissed. _It's for the better._ Holy Rome appeared as a ghost to Doitsu and all their friends, but he was able to kiss Italy.

"Come on, Holy Rome," an angel whispered. Holy Rome ignored the angel, batting her hand away. The angel sighed. "Well, you have one more year to watch them. Though you're just going to get more sad. I will return in a year." The angel left, flying back to Youtopia (heaven lol). HRE had been watching over them for four years since he had told Italy the truth. Holy Rome knew that he wouldn't appear to Italy or anyone since they now knew that he was a ghost. Germany led Italy to his bedroom, with a silent Holy Rome following. He watched in silent fascination as Germany and Italy shared love with each other. Giving them privacy, Holy Rome left. Going downstairs Holy Rome saw Romano and Spain talking.

"I still don't like what they're doing!" Romano was telling Spain as they grabbed their coats to leave. Spain helped Lovino button his coat. "Ay, stop doing that! I can do it myself!" Spain ignored him while Lovino's face got one shade redder as each button was put together. Spain had a lustful look in his eyes as he led Romano out, shutting the door behind them. Since HRE was a ghost, he flew right through, going to Prussia and Hungary's home. He smiled with content as he saw Prussia holding his daughter, Rome Empira in the air as Hungary laughed as she made wurst.

"Ayy! Daddy!" RE squealed in delight as her father swung her around. He went through the wall, smelling what sauce Hungary was going to use for the wurst. It smelled mildly spicy. He then noticed how Hungary was rubbing her stomach, which was semi-rounder. _Another baby?_ Holy Rome guessed. As if sensing the ghostly figure, Hungary patted her stomach.

"Prus, it's been five months now," Hungary smiled. Prussia put his daughter down and came over, giving Hungary a big fat hug.

" _Nein_ , it's been _six_ months," Prussia spoke softly in her ear. Holy Rome walked over to Ro-Ro (or that's what everyone called Rome Empira or RE) and poked her. His finger went through her cheek, which he expected. He still felt sad everytime he would try to poke or hold anything since his hand would go right through. He then went to Spain's place. Romano and Spain were sharing a bottle of red wine. Spain had his arm around Romano as they watched TV on the couch. He missed that most of all- being loved by someone. It had been a very long time since Italia had truly loved him. Sure, Italy loved Holy Rome but he loved Ludwig more. He felt even sadder when Spain pulled Romano closer and kissed his cheek. HRE snorted in amusement when Romano told him to stop kissing him.

"What are you, drunk?!" Romano said, glowing red with embarrassment. "Stupid jerk." Leaving the two men alone, Holy Rome went to Austria's home. Austria was sitting at his desk with his new pet cat whom he called Beethoven after Ludwig Beethoven. Austria picked up his cup and took a sip, petting Beethoven's orange tabby fur with his other hand.

"Ah..." Austria said aloud. "People are alright, but cats are better." _Bor-ring!_ HRE left Austria's room and headed north towards Russia's home.

"Ack, so annoying!" Belarus said to Russia. "Can't you butter the bread properly?" HRE glanced at Russia who seemed more interested in Belarus' cake in her hand than listening. Belarus put the cake down and glared at Russia who got up and was stalking toward her with a creepy grin.

"Russia!" Belarus gasped when Russia kissed her cheek. "I'm trying to cook!" Russia ignored her and picked her up. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her, full on the lips. He let go after a while, bumping into HRE who didn't even care.

"What do you want me to do with the extra butter?" Russia asked, walking back to the table. Belarus was lost for words. Then HRE noticed the engagement rings.

"Oh, I see what's going on here." Walking back to the town, HRE noticed something odd. France was dragging Iggy (England/UK) into his very _chic_ home.

"Let me go, let me goo!" Iggy shouted. France ignored him and slammed the door. HRE got suspicions of what his killer was going to do to Britain so he ran into the home to see France put on a chef's outfit.

"You are going to learn how to cook if it kills me!" France laughed. "Your 'scones'? More like petrified cat shit!"

"Hey, that is the scone recipe that my _Mumsie_ gave to me!" Iggy shouted, putting on an apron. France gripped England's shirt, pulling him closer.

"It would please me if you learned how to cook right!" France said. "That time we had dinner at your place? The food was terrible! You don't have fish and chips for a romantic dinner!"

"Well, that's _my_ idea you dumbass!" England grouched. It was obvious they loved each other even though they fought. HRE was left wandering the streets of the town alone once again. It made him wish that he never left to go on the Thirty Years War. Then everything would be different. Italy would love him the most, Austria would shut himself in his mansion with Hungary cleaning, Prussia being an asshole. _Well, I am happy that Prussia and Hungary are married and have a family._ Back then, he had suspicions that Italy was a guy but choose to push the thoughts aside because Italy acted so...feminine.

"There are so many things I regret." Holy Rome thought sadly. The year passed quickly, Hungary gracing the world with a son, Belarus and Russia getting married, England learning to cook, and Italy and Doitsu growing even closer than before. So many things that Holy Rome was going to miss. He let the angel guide him away into the light. He last saw Italy waving to him.

"I let Italy see you one last time, just so he could say goodbye to you." The angel had explained. Italy's tearful eyes kept shooting off like fireworks as Germany held him closer.

"Goodbye, _Chibitalia_."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! SORRY, BUT AS OF THIS CHAPTER, I WILL NO LONGER ADD HRE INTO THE CHAPTER UNLESS IT IS A MEMORY! HE MUST REST IN PEACE! SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! LOVE YA!**


End file.
